Tinted Blood
by lover101Kenny
Summary: That day started out like any other day, until Ron walked into his office with a young boy bearing his ex-lover's last name and looks. Things just got interesting for Harry Potter. Yaoi, Past-Mpreg Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Drarry. . . . meaning Yaoi. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. **

**I own nothing. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Tinted Blood<strong>

**Summary: That day started out like any other day, until Ron walked into his office with a young boy bearing his ex-lover's last name. Things just got interesting for Harry Potter. **

**Rating: M**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

For Harry James Potter, thirty-years-of-age, today started out like any other day. He woke up at five-thirty in the morning, by six Ginny woke up and started breakfast and he had downed three cups of coffee, at seven-thirty, he could hear Albus and James fighting over the bathroom, by seven-forty-five, he was dressed, around seven-fifty he finally found his shoes and arrived to work by floo at approximately eight o' clock.

At eight-fifteen, however, Ron walked into his office.

"Hey, mate, how's it goin?" The red-head welcomed his friend. Harry shrugged, offering Ron a seat. "Fine, I suppose. Ginny sends her love and was wondering what time you'll be coming over for dinner with Hermione." Usually the families got together every Sunday to have dinner; it was a time for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to have "adult time" while their children got acquainted with their cousins.

Ron grimiced. "Well, I don't know about that, mate." Ron replied, honestly. Harry looked up.

"Something wrong?"

"You could say that. Remember Malfoy?"

Harry chuckled, how could he forget? Draco Malfoy, arch-enemy, bully and ex-Death Eater. Harry sat down at his desk, reminiscing his past memories of Draco. Just after the war, Draco had been called to a trial like many of the Death Eaters; instead of being sent to Azkaban, he was seen innocent since he was a minor when the war went on. Still, that didn't mean Draco went unpunished. He was sentenced to five-years surveillance under Harry Potter himself. With those five years, Harry truly got to know Draco. What he was like, who he truly was. And Harry Potter fell for him. The only problem was, he was also dating Ginny at the time and knew he had to break it off with Draco since Ginny was expecting their first child together.

But the blonde was all he could think about. And when little James was two, it meant time was up for Harry's job in watching Draco. Now, he officially had to call it off with Draco. Draco was heartbroken and left the country. The last Harry heard of Draco Malfoy, he had moved to France.

"Of course." Harry answered. "What about him?"

Ron went silent. "Harry, in the northern part of France, there was a riot. We don't think it's Wizard related, however." Harry was confused, what did this have to do with Draco? "Many are dead, Harry. It's all over the news and the Ministry has us investigating."

Harry nodded, "Good. . . .good. Tell me if you need any help, Ron." Harry started writing down more papers but stopped when Ron didn't leave.

"Anything else?" Harry asked.

Ron bit his bottom lip. "Someone is here to see you." This perked Harry's curiosity. "Who?" He asked. Ron stood up and opened the door, but to Harry's surprise Ron crouched down and kept reassuring whoever was outside. Harry's face went from perplexed to shocked when his visitor walked through the door.

It was a little boy. He couldn't be older than his second child, Albus.

That's not what scared Harry, what scared him was this boy looked like the exact replica of Draco Malfoy himself. The boy had platinum hair that had snarls, tangles and was whipped everywhere. His clothes looked dirty and worn out, his jumper was black and his shirt, light blue. However the child also wore an adult's black coat that hung on his shoulders and draped to his ankles. The boy looked like he had been through hell and back, that or rolled around in dirt.

However the eyes is what made Harry nervous the most. The boy's eyes were green like his own.

"He says he needs you." Ron replied. "He wouldn't tell me why, though."

Harry looked closely at the boy, waiting for a response. The boy didn't talk, but handed Harry an envelope he kept tucked away in one of the pockets he had. The child handed it to Harry and Harry knew right away from the hand writing that it was Draco's own.

Harry opened the letter and began reading it in his head. He was careful to dodge away from Ron, not wanting his friend to see this letter as it might contain personal information about their past relationship. And it did.

_Harry,_

_This is the child in which I bore that you gave to me. I don't have a lot of time to write, but at the moment I'm in grave danger and I cannot let our child be either influenced or involved. For his safety, I am giving him to you until I can retrieve him. _

_His name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. He's very shy, he does not like sour, salty or bitter foods and his bedtime is eight-thirty. _

_Take care of him._

_-Draco._

Harry's jaw dropped. _The child I bore that you gave to me_ Harry read and re-read that line over and over again until Ron called out to him. Harry stuffed the note into his desk and sat down slowly. "Well, what's it say?" Ron asked, giving a small smile to Scorpius.

Harry folded his hands together and leaned up against them. ". . .Ron, this is Scorpius." Harry replied.

"Ello' Mate." Ron chuckled, giving the boy a high-five in which Scorpius returned.

"Ron, this is Draco's child." Harry half-told the truth. Ron's eyes widened and scoffed, "Are you serious? Really? Never would have thought he'd have a child."

Harry kept staring at Scorpius and it was like looking at Draco. It pained him, scarred him and confused him all at one moment's time. What was he going to do? It wasn't like he could chase Scorpius away, his was his son after all. And Draco said he would be coming back for him-wait a minute.

"Um, Scorpius." Harry started. "How did you get here?" He asked politely.

"Walked." the boy softly replied.

"Where from?" Ron asked, kindly. Scorpius pointed to a map Harry had on one of the walls in his office. Harry picked up the boy and watched with horror as the little blonde boy pointed to France. Ron and Harry shared a look. "You walked all the way from France?" Ron asked, baffled.

"My feet hurt." Scorpius whined. Ron shook his head, startled. "He couldn't've, Harry. No one could walk that far! Not even an adult!"

Before Ron could finish there was a loud shatter of glass that made Harry and Ron draw their wands. To their surprise however, a broomstick smashed into Harry's office window, landing on the ground next to Scorpius. It was an adult's broom, made of deep mahogany and black-wood, the bristles on the back were bushy and black as well. Harry expertly picked up the broom stick.

"It's got a charm on it." He replied. "More than likely and Accio spell that's connected to Scorpius. Probably so he wouldn't loose it."

"So he flew here?" Ron asked, Harry nodded. "Great. Well, that solves that mystery. What do we do with him?"

Harry sighed, "In the letter he told me he wanted me to watch him." Harry admitted, although he wouldn't tell the real reason why. He was hoping to keep the whole "Scorpius is my Son" as secretly as possible until Draco comes for him. Harry rubbed his temples, he couldn't understand. Draco must have known plenty of people to care for the little boy, he just didn't know why he had to be one of those.

"Scorpius, how old are you?" Harry asked. Scorpius held up four fingers, "My birthday is in September."

Well. . . . Fuck. No doubt about it, the dates added up, Harry thought.

He understood he was the father, but this was no way to tell him that he was the father of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Why you, though?" Ron asked. "I mean, you're enemies, right?"

Harry tensed. "Y-Yes, but, not exactly. I mean, during the time I was to occupy his company I did get to know him and although we're not friends, we're certainly not enemies." Harry explained, leaving Ron to shrug "Alright. I get ya. But, what will Ginny say about this?"

Crap.

"Er, I'm sure she'll be okay with this. But I'll have to explain to her what's going on. I mean, Ginny loves children, hopefully she won't mind."

"I guess dinner is cancelled then." Ron sighed.

"No! No." Harry smiled, he just had a grand idea. "I mean, what better way to show Scorpius everyone than to have everyone at the house? That way there's no confusion."

Ron smiled, "Great idea, Harry."

"Daddy!" Scorpius pipped up. Ron turned, cocking his eyebrow at the child while Harry paled. Had Draco told him he was his other father? Harry gulped.

"No, no, silly boy. That's Harry. _Harry._" Ron smiled. "And I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Weasel." Scorpius giggled.

Ron narrowed his eyes, "He is his father's child."

Harry nodded, "Yup. . . His father's child."

* * *

><p><strong>Brilliant or Bust? Tell me in a review :)<strong>

**-Lover101kenny. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Drarry. . . . meaning Yaoi. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. **

**I own nothing. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Okay, just, tell the truth. Nothing bad can happen if you just tell them the truth." Harry told himself, preparing for what was to happen once he arrived home with Scorpius.

". . . .who are you talking to, Daddy?" Scorpius asked.

Harry turned around, nearly forgetting Scorpius was following him to the porkey he usually takes home. Harry was thinking of a way to tell Ginny why she'd be having another mouth to feed.

"Scorpius, you can't call me 'daddy' okay?"

The little boy looked confused, "Why not? You are my Daddy." Harry bit his bottom lip. "Technically, yeah. But, I'm in a situation where if you call me 'Daddy' than other people around me will be mad."

Scorpius frowned. "Why?" He asked.

"Because I haven't told them I'm your Daddy yet. So it's a secret!" Harry held his finger to his lips and the blonde copied him, giggling. "Okay, Daddy!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "How about you call me: Harry."

"Only if you call me Scorp!" Scorpius laughed. Harry cocked his eyebrow. "Scorp?" Harry slurred. The blonde minature-Draco nodded. "Yeah, yeah, it's what Papa calls me! Hey, when is Papa getting me?" Scorpius asked. "Cause I miss him."

Harry sighed, walking down an ally. "I don't know where your father is, Scorpius. I was actually hoping you'd tell me that."

"Me and Papa were on a road last time I saw him. He gave me this broom and told me to find you." Scorpius replied. Harry stopped walking and cursed himself. He forgot the damn letter in his desk back at work! He was already too far from work to risk Accio-ing it, fearing someone might run into it and get a glimpse. And he didn't want to be any later coming home."

"Well, listen." Harry started. "I'm going to take you to my home-"

"Do I have a room?" Scorpius interrupted. Harry paused, before starting up again. "Not at the moment. Let me finish. I have a wife, her name is Girvina, or Ginny. You may call her Ma'am. I also have a son James, he's the oldest and will be seven years old. Albus is Five-"

"Same as me only older!" Scorpius jumped.

"-and then I have a little girl Lily. She's three. Now, she might be napping when I come home, so please be quiet." Harry practically begged the boy. When Lily was interrupted from nap time all hell broke loose and she'd never stop crying.

"And most importantly, remember Scorpius." Harry held his finger up to his lips, "None of this 'Daddy' stuff, okay?"

Scorpius nodded, "So, will Papa know where you live?" Harry looked around to make sure the coast was clear of any Muggles before opening the door to a red-phone booth, he put Scorpius in first.

Harry sighed, "I hope so. Now. Hold on to me and don't let go." Harry held on to the boy's small hand before placing his own on the false telephone and before he could blink, he found himself on the dusty road. Scorpius looked around and marveled at the wide open spaces of farm land in the Magical part of England.

"You live on a farm?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, I do. That's my house over there." Harry pointed to the large three story house in the distance. Scorpius smiled, turning to Harry. "There's room for me to fly my broom! May I fly it now Dadd-er, Harry?"

"I don't think your father gave you that broom for fun, Scorpius. I would hate to tell you 'yes' but have your father tell you 'no'."

Scorpius' face fell in sadness. "Okay. . . but I'm hungry. Can we eat?" He asked. Harry chuckled. "Later. First, I need you to meet my wife."

"Okay!" Scorpius smiled, tagging along with Harry. Harry took in a deep breath before he opened the front door. Scorpius slowly looked around. It was a magical home, no doubt. Dishes were washing themselves, the floor was being swept by a broom on it's own, the only magical chore that wasn't being done was the laundry-a redheaded woman was folding those.

"Hello!" Scorpius called, cheerfully; it made Ginny jump and the clothes fell out of her hand. Harry groaned, facing Scorpius. "Don't do that, please." He whispered.

"Harry!" Ginny called, placing a spell on the clothes so the laundry would continue. "Kitchen, please."

Harry told Scorpius to not touch anything before following his wife to the kitchen. Ginny turned to him, hands on her hips. "Care to explain?" She asked. Harry held up his hand.

"I know this is weird and you might not believe me, but Scorpius is-" He caught himself. He almost admitted Scorpius was his son. He couldn't tell her. Not yet. "-He's Draco's son."

Ginny turned to look at Scorpius who was mesmerized by watching clothes fold themselves.

"I can certainly see that. He looks just like him, the prat."

"Who? Draco or Scorpius?"

"That's his name? Poor child." Ginny frowned. "Harry, why is he here?" Harry started making himself a cup of coffee while explaining.

"Ginny, the last time I saw Draco, he told me he was leaving." Which was sort of true. "He was in France. This morning I was informed by Ron that a riot had occurred there, we're investigating it to see if it had Wizard involvement."

Ginny folded her arms, "Knowing that Death Eater is in France, I wouldn't doubt it."

Harry frowned, "He's not a Death Eater anymore, Ginny. I can tell you that much." Ginny rolled her eyes, motioning her hands for Harry to continue talking.

"He sent his son on a broom stick to London with nothing but a note telling me to watch him until he could come pick him up." Harry replied.

"Where's the note?"

"In my office," Harry replied. "I'm not lying Ginny."

Ginny sighed, taking the bait that Harry was indeed not lying. It was true, Harry hand't lied about anything, but he certainly wasn't telling his wife the whole story and hopefully Draco would arrive quick enough to take Scorpius away so he wouldn't have to tell her everything, that or before Scorpius called him: Daddy.

"He needs a bath." Ginny replied. "His clothes are filthy and I can smell him from here."

Harry nodded, "Alright. Are the boy's home?"

"Outside." Ginny replied, "They'll need to come in later. But not before I give this one a bath." Ginny took Scorpius upstairs to the bathroom, leaving Harry time to think. He went to put Scorpius' broom away in the closet until Draco came and got him when he heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Da-er, Harry. Hold my coat, please?" Scorpius handed Harry the large coat. "It's Papa's. Don't loose it, please!" With that Scorpius ran back upstairs to take a much needed bath. Harry thought for a moment, this was Draco's coat? There was a sence of longing and desire when Harry held that coat and he found himself bringing the black pea coat to his nostrils to take a long sniff.

It smelled like Draco. . . Leather, aftershave and a hint of peach.

Harry was in Heaven. He quickly hung up the coat and shook away any feelings he had for Draco at the moment. He knew he couldn't love the man. He was a married man-_with children! _

_Scorpius is your child too. . ._ Damn.

He wanted to punch himself, but how was he to know Draco could get pregnant?! It was unheard of, at least to his knowledge. Before he could ponder anymore, he came up with a brilliant person to call. Hermione. She'd know what to do and she had pretty much all the knowledge in the world.

He'd ask her later, during dinner, in private.

It was after Scorpius had his bath (and the kid looked so much cleaner, with all that dirt off him he looked even more like Draco, Harry shuttered) he was given some of Albus' clothes since all he owned was the jumper and blue shirt. Ginny was kind enough to encourage Scorpius in helping her bake a cake for dessert tonight after dinner. She left the room to finish the laundry, leaving Scorpius alone when Harry's youngest daughter Lily woke up from her nap.

Lily yawned, running her brown eyes and fixing her frazzled orange-red hair. She stopped in her tracks seeing Scorpius in the kitchen.

"Who are you?" She asked, softly. Scorpius looked up, grinning. "I'm Scorpius! Call me Scorp!"

Lily shrugged, looking to find her Daddy. "Daddy! Someone's in our kitchen!" She called. Harry left his study and picked up Lily in her arms. "Scorpius, this is my youngest and only daughter, Lily. Lily, this is Scorpius Malfoy. He's going to be staying with us for a while. Be nice now."

Harry left to finish his thoughts and some paperwork in his study, leaving Lily to give an unsure look to the blonde.

"Wan' some chocolate?" Scorpius offered her the spoon. Lily then took an immediate like to Scorpius. Anyone who offered her sweets, candy or chocolate she liked.

It wasn't long before Harry's two sons came through the back door, both noticing Scorpius. James, the oldest of Harry's children, was the first to speak up.

"Who are you?" He asked, bossy.

"I'm Scorpius!" Scorpius smiled. "Want some chocolate?" James glared at the boy. There was something off about Scorpius that he just didn't like. Albus on the other hand shyly looked at the blonde from behind James. Scorpius waved.

"Hello. Want some?" He offered Albus. Albus nodded and slowly walked to the bowl.

James put his hands on his hips. "You're gonna' be in trouble!" He mocked.

"Quiet, James. You're not the boss of us." Albus muttered, eating more chocolate. James wanted to argue back but seeing his mother come into the kitchen with an angry expression written all over her, he decided to keep his mouth shut and let this all play out.

"Albus and Lily! What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Eating." Albus replied.

"You know you can't eat chocolate now, it'll spoil your dinner!" Ginny groaned as she picked up Lily. "And you have chocolate all over your face."

Albus and Scorpius shared a look before Albus smiled. "I'm Albus." He greeted. "Wanna' play?" Scorpius couldn't pass this off and the two boys ran to Albus' room. Albus stopped halfway however, "Is that mine?" He asked, pointing to the clothes Scorpius was wearing. It was indeed Albus' light blue sweater and pants.

Scorpius shrugged,"I don't know, is it?"

Albus nodded, "But that's okay! We can be friends because of it!" Scorpius liked the idea of being friends with Albus. The boy was nice to him and not to mention he had a lot of fun playing toys together. Ginny called everyone to dinner and not long after that, Hermione and Rose Weasley arrived through the floo. Following them was Ron and Hugo.

Ron noticed Scorpius and smiled at him, "So, Harry decided to keep you after all?" Ginny and Hermione gave a questioning look at Harry and Harry ushered the girls to another room.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Look. He came into my office this morning. The only thing he had on was a note and a broom stick." Harry explained, leaving out major details about Scorpius being his son. "What other choice do I have?"

Hermione bit her lip, "Harry, it just seems weird that Malfoy would choose you of all people. Doesn't he have a wife? Any family?"

Harry didn't know the answer to that question. It was something he too was trying to figure out. While the adults talked Albus was introducing his new friend to Rose and Hugo. "This is Scorpius! He's my friend!" Rose looked on suspicious but Hugo took a liking to Scorpius.

"Hi Scorpius! I'm Hugo! That's my big sister." The red-head politely replied. Rose nodded, slowly sticking her hand out.

"Hi."

Scorpius was beaming ear-to-ear. Everyone was no nice to him, except James; he kept glaring at him. The children were served at the kid's table in the kitchen, making a mess, laughing and slurping Spaghetti while the adults ate in the dining room. Harry was pleased to know that no one had asked him about Draco or Scorpius, and was thankful. That was, until little Jamie came up to him.

"Dad. Why's Scorpius here?" He asked.

Harry sipped his wine before facing his son. "Well, Jamie. His Dad asked me to watch him until he could pick him up."

"Draco's coming?" Hermione asked, Ron snorted. "Love to see him again." He sarcastically muttered. "Ronald!"

"Who's Draco?" James asked.

"That's Scorpius' father," Harry replied, "Now, go eat."

"How do you know him?" James pestered, not moving an inch. Harry went to talk, but Ron beat him to the punch. "He used to be a big bully in school. He was a Death Eater too."

Harry sighed, not in the mood to tell his Nine-Year-Old son what a Death Eater was.

"Ew, why eat death?" James asked. Hermione laughed nervously but Ginny took the floor. "A Death Eater is a very bad wizard, Jamie. They do Dark Magic."

"Is Scorpius one?" James' mouth dropped.

"No!" Harry declared. "And Mr. Malfoy is no longer a Death Eater. He's good now; go back to the table and eat, James." James left, but in a crabby mood. He also had no desire to sit with Scorpius.

"He's not a Death Eater." Harry finalized. "I've watched him for nearly five years. Trust me, he's not."

"How can you know he's not one now?" Ginny whispered. "He's left the country. No one knows what he does anymore." Harry had a feeling Draco wouldn't want to be a Death Eater, especially since he didn't want to be on in the first place. He was positive he wouldn't put Scorpius through all of that trauma.

Harry looked back at the kid's table. The children seemed to be laughing over the fact that Hugo was sticking spaghetti on Lily. Rose seemed to be the mature one and took strands off, but Albus and Scorpius were laughing. Harry felt a twinge of guilt looking at the two boys. They looked to be getting along really well. If they were told they were brothers than their bond would deepen. But he was sure Ginny, Ron and Hermione wouldn't take the news good.

"Look, I know Malfoy a little better than you all. I've learned a lot about him the past five years that I was stationed with him. He's a good person."

Hermione and Ron looked at one another and Ginny seemed annoyed.

"Well, it's almost bedtime and Lily needs a bath." Ginny replied, taking away plates. Hermione and Ron said goodbye to their nephews and Lily while taking Rose and Hugo home. Harry was putting Albus and James to bed in the room they shared.

"Alright, get your pj's on, kiddos." Harry replied.

"Daddy!" Albus pipped up. "Scorp doesn't have any pj's. He can have mine!" Albus smiled, handing Harry a set. Harry beamed at his son's generosity.

"That's very kind of you, Albus."

"Can he sleep in here?" Albus asked. James frowned, "No. This is my room too!" Harry knew he had to think of a solution fast, or Albus and James would fight all night.

"Albie, Scorpius is going to sleep in the guest bedroom." Harry replied. "You'll see him tomorrow."

Albus stuck out his bottom lip. "But, I wanna' sleepover!" He demanded. "Can I sleep with him?" Harry didn't know if this was just and excuse to use the guest bedroom, or if Albus and Scorpius were really fast-good friends. He nodded, "Alright. But you two need to sleep."

"Yay!" Albus cheered. Harry didn't miss the shocked and hurt look James had portrayed. "Jamie-"

"Go away!" James growled, hiding beneath his covers. Albus and he always shared a room. Always. He felt betrayed Albus wanted to spend so much time with Scorpius. Harry covered James with another blanket, gently tucking him in and put on the nightlight.

"Goodnight, James." Harry spoke, softly closing the door.

Lily was dressed and being tucked in by Ginny when Harry reached the Albus and Scorpius, where were giggling under the sheets in the big bed.

"C'om'on you two." Harry replied. "No playing. It's time to sleep."

"Goodnight, Daddy!" Albus smiled as Harry kissed him goodnight.

"Goodnight, Daddy!" Scorpius blurted. Harry froze and Scorpius covered his mouth. Albus gave a look at his friend before laughing.

"That's my Daddy, you silly." Albus chuckled. Harry gave a breath of relief before putting his finger to his lips, like he did earlier. Scorpius did the same thing and apologized. Harry did like Scorpius, he was a sweet kid. But he just wasn't ready to tell everyone that he impregnated Draco Malfoy while cheating on Ginny.

He gave a soft smile. "Goodnight boys."

"Daddy. Is Scorp going to be here tomorrow?" Albus asked.

Harry nodded, "He'll be here till Mr. Malfoy picks him up." Albus and Scorpius giggled before Harry shut off the light and flicked on another nightlight in the room.

"No messing around, boys. Get some sleep." Harry firmly spoke.

"Goodnight, Mr-Mr. Potter." It sounded hard for Scorpius to say; and for some odd reason, hard for Harry to hear. Harry closed the door was going to his study when Ginny stopped him.

"I need a word with you." She spoke, firmly.

Harry hoped and prayed Ginny hadn't put two-and-two together. He followed his wife to the living room where they sat on the couch.

"I mean, Harry. This is a lot to take in." Ginny replied.

Harry waited. Counting the suitcases he'd probably be packing and what words he'd have to tell his heartbroken children that he'd be leaving them cause "Mommy and Daddy are getting a divorce".

"I mean, imagine what that boy's been through, probably!"

Harry arched an eyebrow. Huh? "Er. . . what?"

"Poor Scorpius. I hadn't thought about it till now, but what if he's been influenced. I think this was probably the most sane idea Draco Malfoy has done in giving up Scorpius." She gave a soft smile. Harry felt anger rising from his heart and fought hard not to lash out. But what confused him, was he didn't know why he was angry.

"I think we should do our best as Gryffindors to teach Scorpius how to be one. Truthful, loyal, and anything opposite of his father."

If he agreed with Ginny, than he'd be in the clear. He wouldn't be suspected of anything suspicious. But on the other hand, he knew Draco was not a bad person. Scorpius seemed to be a loving child. Draco must have done something right.

"Don't you agree, Harry?" Ginny asked.

". . . .Yeah. Sounds great."

"Good!" Ginny clapped her hands. "I'm thinking about going on a family picnic tomorrow. We'll officially make Scorpius one of us."

_One of us. . ._ "Great." Harry muttered. _Draco, you better get here fast._

* * *

><p><strong>Brilliant or Bust? Tell me in a review :)<strong>

**-Lover101kenny. **


End file.
